Even in My Dreams
by grettama
Summary: Kotetsu mencintai Tomoe, dari dulu dan akan selalu.


Kotetsu T. Kaburagi menunggu, sesekali melonggarkan kerahnya yang ia rasa terlalu ketat. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya dengan gelisah dan tak hentinya menatap penampilannya sendiri dalam balutan _tuxedo_ putih. Ia kembali menelan ludah dan mendongak, kembali menunggu.

Mata coklatnya menatap lurus-lurus ke arah pintu gereja yang masih tertutup. Pintu itu bisa terbuka kapan saja. Tomoe bisa melangkah masuk kapan saja. Ia pasti akan tampak luar biasa cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya yang putih. Kotetsu tersenyum kecil. _'Seperti malaikat.'_

Lonceng gereja berdentang, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu gereja.

Dan Kotetsu seakan merasa waktu terhenti—tidak, ia sama sekali tidak melebih-lebihkan, ia hanya berhenti mempedulikan waktu. Yang memenuhi seluruh indranya hanya sosok Tomoe. Bahkan malaikat pun bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Tomoe berjalan pelan di sepanjang lorong gereja, gaun putih panjangnya menyapu lantai, ia memegang karangan bunga mawar berwarna merah jambu di tangannya, dan ia tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Kotetsu rela melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankannya. _'Cantik...'_

Kotetsu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipinya, tapi ia hanya mengusapnya sambil lalu, matanya kembali terpaku ke Tomoe—bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik, tawa pelannya ketika ia melihat Kotetsu mengusap air mata, semuanya membuat Kotetsu merasa kalau dia adalah pria yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

"Kau kelihatan gagah dengan _tux_ itu," bisik Tomoe ketika ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Kotetsu di altar.

Kotetsu menggeleng, ia membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk memuji Tomoe juga, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kesempurnaan Tomoe. Hal itu membuat Tomoe kembali tertawa pelan dan Kotetsu mengatupkan mulutnya, ikut tersenyum bersama Tomoe. Tomoe_nya_.

* * *

Kotetsu membuka mata. Tak ada Tomoe di hadapannya. Hanya langit-langit kamar.

Menghela napas, Kotetsu mengangkat tangan kirinya hingga sejajar dengan matanya, dan dalam diam memandang cincin pernikahan yang tak pernah dilepasnya.

Ia mencintai Tomoe. Dari dulu, dan akan selalu begitu.

* * *

"Kau kelihatan lebih kurus," ucap Tomoe seraya menyentuh pipi Kotetsu.

"Apa ini mimpi lagi?" tanya Kotetsu, mengabaikan komentar Tomoe.

Tomoe hanya tersenyum dan meraih kedua tangan Kotetsu sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kotetsu. Kotetsu sekali lagi merasakan ait mata mengalir di pipinya, tapi ia membalas senyum Tomoe. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Tomoe menghapus air mata di pipi suaminya. "Aku kan tidak pergi kemana-mana. Hanya tidak terlihat. Tapi kau masih bisa merasakanku, Kotetsu. Aku tak pernah benar-benar pergi."

Kotetsu tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Ia ingin memeluk Tomoe, tapi tak ingin melepaskan tangan kirinya yang masih digenggam Tomoe.

"Kau tidak melanggar janjimu, kan? Kau masih menjadi _hero_?" tanya Tomoe.

Kotetsu mengangguk mantap kali ini. "Aku tak pernah melanggar janji! Eh, yah, kecuali beberapa ke Kaede. Itu murni karena aku lupa. Tapi janji kita aku takkan pernah lupa!"

Tomoe menggeleng geli.

"Walaupun sekarang menjadi _hero_ tidak semudah dulu," lanjut Kotetsu lagi, menghela napas. "Ada seorang anak muda ini yang tingkahnya sangat menyebalkan. Kau harus ketemu Bunny. Dia sebenarnya tampan dan bulu matanya lentik, mirip seperti bulu matamu, tapi sifatnya agak menyebalkan. Mungkin dia cuma butuh perhatian. Masa lalunya tidak begitu menyenangkan. Tapi Kaede mengidolakannya! Ya ampun, bisa kau bayangkan itu, anak gadis kita mengidolakan seorang pemuda pesolek! Sebenarnya Bunny tidak buruk-buruk amat sih. Dia kadang-kadang menginap di rumah dan dia juga menyukai nasi goreng legendaris buatanku itu. Tapi dia agak cerewet, mirip kau. Selalu mengingatkanku untuk tidak minum dan bersih-bersih rumah. Kalian harus ketemu."

Tomoe tertawa geli mendengar cerita Kotetsu. Ia mengelus rambut coklat suaminya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Apa?" tanya Kotetsu, memandang Tomoe yang ekspresinya sulit ditafsirkan.

"Mencintai orang lain bukan berarti kau berhenti mencintaiku, Kotetsu," jawab Tomoe.

Implisit. Tapi Kotetsu tahu apa maksud istrinya. Pupil coklatnya melebar. "Tapi—"

Tomoe menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Kotetsu untuk mencegahnya bicara seraya menggeleng. "Lepaskan cincinmu. Kau boleh menyimpannya kalau kau tidak bisa membuangnya. Aku tahu kau bisa mencintainya tanpa melupakan cintamu padaku, Kotetsu. Kau pria yang luar biasa. Wild Tiger," ucap Tomoe, masih tersenyum lembut pada Kotetsu. "Kau mencintainya, kan?"

Kotetsu terdiam lama, sampai akhirnya dia menjawab, "Ya."

Senyum Tomoe makin merekah. Ia mengangguk. "Cintai dia seperti kau mencintaiku, Kotetsu. Lebih kalau perlu." Tomoe menyentuh dada Kotetsu, tepat di mana jantungnya terletak, "Dan aku selalu ada di sini kalau kau merindukanku. Aku tidak kemana-mana," tambahnya. Ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Kotetsu, dan menjauh. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kotetsu. Jaga Kaede. Dan orang yang kau cintai."

Tangan Kotetsu terangkat, mencoba meraih Tomoe yang makin menjauh, tapi ia tahu usahanya sia-sia. Jadi ia hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Tomoe dan tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan air matanya yang kembali menetes. "Serahkan padaku!"

* * *

Kelopak mata Kotetsu kembali terbuka. Kembali memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Kali ini, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan memberi kecupan di cincin kawinnya sebelum akhirnya melepasnya untuk pertama kali sejak Tomoe meninggal. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyimpan cincin itu kembali di kotaknya, berdampingan dengan cincin Tomoe yang sudah lama menempati kotak itu. Kotetsu masih menyimpannya.

Seraya menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum lebar, Kotetsu kembali menyimpan kotak cincin itu di lemarinya dan menyambar pakaiannya.

Ia mencintai Tomoe, dari dulu dan akan selalu begitu. Tapi sekarang ia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Bunny.

-end-

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

Tomoe akan selalu jadi satu-satunya wanita yang Kotetsu cintai. Karena sekarang dia mencintai Bunny :)


End file.
